The Crow 3
by Terra1
Summary: Ash's wife and son's graves are missing! Will he find them? r&r to find out
1. The Crow 3

The Ups And Downs  
  
The Same Cast Is In This Story But Im Added And So Are Some New   
People. The First Show Takes Place While Im Bar Attending At A Dance  
Club Here Comes This Cute Mexican He Asks For A Beer And I Give Him One  
And Then He Said So How Long Have You Worked Here? I Said 3 Years He   
Oh Really I Said Yeah He Said So Whats Your Name? I Said Accalia   
Martinez Whats Your Name? He Said Carlos Santiago I Said Oh Thats A  
Nice Name Carlos Said So Is Accalia Martinez I Said You Think So Carlos  
Said Yep Carlos Said So Do You Like Working Here? I Said Yeah Its  
Alright I Said So Are You A Regular Member Here? Carols Said Yeah Kinda  
I Said So I Will Get To See Alot More Of You Then Right? Carlos Said  
Yeah Thats Right I Said Okay Carlos Said So What Are You Doing After   
Work? I Said Going Home And Heading Right To Bed I Am Dead Off My Feet  
Carlos Laughed And Said Well Im Not Leaving Anytime Soon So I Can Give  
You A Ride If You Want One I Said Okay Sure Carlos Said Alright So When  
Do You Get Off I Said In About An Hour He Said Okay! He Said Well I   
Better Let You Get Back To Work I Wouldnt Want You To Get In Trouble.   
Carlos Said Well I Will Just Let You Get Done With What You Need To Get   
Done And Then We Can Talk Again While Im Driving You Home. I Said Okay  
That Sounds Great Carlos Said Im Glad Your Okay With It And I Smiled At  
Him And He Said You Have A Very Pretty Smile Accalia I Said Thanks He  
Said I Well Leave You Alone Now! I Said You Dont Have 2! He Said No I  
Really Do Because He Comes Your Boss And He Said Accalia What Are You  
Doing? I Said Sorry Mr.Richards He Said You Better Be Getting Back To   
Work. I Dont Pay You To See How Well You Can Talk To The People In  
Here! Okay! I Said Okay Sorry Again! Carlos Said Im Sorry 4 Getting You  
In Trouble I Said Its Okay Im Done 4 The Day Anyway sO We Can Finally   
Go! So We Did While Carlos Drove Me Home I Said What Do You Do? Carlos  
Said Im A Boxer But Im Not Boxing Right Now Because I Got Shot In The   
Back I Said Really Oh My God! Carlos Said Its Okay I Dont Feel Sorry 4  
Myself I Said Well How Did It Happen He Said I Got Caught In Between A  
Drive By I Was Walking House From My Girlfriend's House And The Last  
Thing I Know Is That I Was Down On The Ground I Said OH IM SORRY CARLOS  
He Said Oh Dont Be Im Fine Now Even Though I Walk With A Limp I am Even  
Going To Start Boxing Again Soon. So Im Very Happy About That! I Live 4  
Boxing It's My Life Almost! I Said Im Glad You Love Your Job That Much.  
And He Said Yeah I Do! And He Smiled And I Said You Have A Cute Smile  
Also Carlos He Said Thanks I Said So You Have A Girlfriend Huh? He Said  
No I Broke Up With Her Shorty After I Got Out Of The Hospital I Said Oh  
He Said But If I Dont Have A Boyfriend Then It Looks Like I Found A New  
Girlfriend. I Said Really? I Didnt Think I Was Your Type Carlos Said  
Why Wouldnt You Be. I Said I Dont Know I Guess We Could Try Though.  
Carlos Said Okay! So We Got To My House! And Carlos Said Okay Here We  
Are! I Said Do You Want To Come In? Carlos Said I Thought You Said You  
Were Tired I Said I Was! Carlos Said But Now Your Not Right? I Said  
Thats Right You Can Come In I Dont Mind! Carlos Said Well Since We Both  
Just Met A Few Mins Ago Maybe I Shouldnt Come In So Soon Okay So I Will  
Come And See You Tomorrow And We Can Get Together After Work. I Said  
Okay Bye Bye! Carlos Said Well The Most I Could Do Is Walk You Up To  
Your Door. So We Got Out Of The Car And Carlos Walked Me Up To My Door.  
And I Said Thanks 4 Walking Me To The Door And Talks 4 The Ride. Carlos  
Said Your Welcome And Then He Went Home And I Went To Sleep And When He  
Got Home Alex Said Guess What I Found Out? Carlos Said What Alex Said I  
Found Out You Get To Start Boxing Tomorrow! Carlos Said Really? Alex  
Said Really I Heard Dad Talk To Your Doctor About It On The Phone Today  
Carlos Said Alright And Then Roberto Walked In The Room And Said Well  
How Does It Feel To Know You Can Finally Step Back Into The Ring After  
All Of This Time? Carlos Said It Feels Great Dad Thanks Roberto Said  
Your Welcome But Now Since Your Back Doing Boxing You Cant Spend All Of  
Your Time At That Bar. Carlos Said I Know And He Said Okay Well You  
Better Be Getting To Bed. Your Going To The Gym To Start Working On  
Your Punches Again Carlos Said Okay And Then His Dad Left Carlos's Room  
And His Sister Knocked On The Door And Carlos Said Come In! And Then He  
Turned Around To See Who It Was And He Saw It Was Yolanda And He Said  
Oh Hi Sis She Said Hi Carlos Said So Did You Hear About The News?  
Yolanda Said Yeah I Did And I Dont Think You Are Ready He Said Well Im   
Doing It Anyway Yolanda Said Carlos You Have A Limp How Are You Doing  
To Keep Your Balance You Can Bearly Walk Carlos Said If The Doctor And   
Dad Said It Was Okay Then It Is Yolanda Said You Know How Dad Is He  
Pushes You And Alex With This Whole Boxing Thing He Could Of Talked The  
Doctor Into Letting You Box Again Or He Could Of Paid Him Carlos Said  
Dad Wouldnt Do Something Like That Yolanda Said How Do You Know Carlos  
Said Looked At Her And She Said Thats Right You Dont Know! Carlos Said  
You Dont Have To Come To The Fights! But I Should Get A Chance! Yolanda  
Said Im Not Going To The Fights Just To See You In The Hospital For  
Another 6 Months No Carlos Im Not Doing It And Then She Left His Room  
And Migule Knocked On His Door And Carlos Said WHO IS IT? Migule Said  
It's Me Have I Came At A Bad Time Carlos Opened The Door And Said No  
Bro You Didnt Im Just A Little Pissed Off Right Now Thats All And  
Migule Said Well I Could Leave You Alone If You Want Ne Too Carlos Said  
No Its Okay You Dont Have To Leave I Will Get Over It Soon Migule Said  
Why Are You Mad? And Who Are You Mad At? Carlos Said Yolanda She Doesnt  
Approve Of Me Boxing Right Now! Carlos Said And Get This She Thinks  
Dad Paid Or Talked The Doctor Into Letting Me Box Again Isnt That The  
Funnyies Thing You Ever Heard I Told Yolanda That Dad Wouldnt Do  
Something Like That And She Really Thinks He Would Since He Pushes Me  
And Alex With The Whole Boxing Thing And I Mean Do You Think Dad Would  
Really Do Something Like That. Migule Said Well To Tell You The Thuth  
Yeah I Do Think He Would Do Something Like That! Carlos Said How Do  
You Know Migule Said Because I Heard Him Telling The Doctor That Dad   
Would Pay Him However Much It Costs To Let You Fight Again. Carlos Said  
Wait I Thought Alex Heard Dad Talking To The Doctor Also Migule Said  
He Did But All He Heard Was Dad Telling The Doctor Thank You For  
Letting You Box Again Carlos Said Hey Can I Be Alone For A While?  
Migule Said Sure So Migule Left Carlos's Room And Carlos Just Stayed Up  
Thinking About What His Dad Done And In The Morning Roberto Knocked On  
Carlos's Door And Said Carlos Your Gonna Be Late! Carlos Said Im Not  
Going And Roberto Came Threw That Door So Fast And Said Your Not What  
Carlos Said Im Not Going Roberto Said Your Not Going After All I Went  
Threw All Of The Trouble Of Getting You Back In The Ring Carlos Said  
You Went Threw Trouble Bullshit Paying The Doctor Off Isnt Going Threw  
Alot Of Trouble I Cant Believe You Did That! So How Much Did You Pay  
Him Huh How Much Was It? Roberto Said It Doesnt Matter Carlos Said Well  
I Guess It Doesnt Matter If I Go Does It Roberto Said That Does Matter  
You Will Go! Carlos Said Oh Really I Would Like To See You Stop Me. He  
Left The House And Went To The Bar And I Was There Of Course And I Said  
What's Wrong? Carlos Said Oh Nothing Im Just Glad To See You And He   
Lend Over By Me And Gave Me A BIG KISS Which Shocked Me Because I   
Thought He Wanted To Take Things Slow. So After He Kissed Me! I Said   
What Was That For? He Said For Being Understanding I Said Oh Okay Well   
Thanks And He Said I Know I Probably Shouldnt Ask You This Exspeically  
Since You Got Into Trouble With Your Boss But Can You Please Take The  
Day Off I Need To Talk To You I Said Sure Do You Want To Go Back To My  
Place Carlos Said Sure So Then I Left Work And We Went Back To My Place  
And We Sat Down On The Couch And i Said Whats Going On Carlos Said I  
Still Cant Box I Said Why Carlos Said Because Im Not Well Enough.I Said  
Im Sorry Carlos Carlos Said Its All My Dad's Fuckin Fault Too. I Said  
What Did He Do Carlos Said He Paid The Fuckin Doctor To Say I Can Box  
Again WHen I Really Cant I Dont Know Who Could Ever Put Their Child In  
That Type Of Danger Just For His Fuckin Dream. I Said What Is His Dream  
Carlos Said His Dream Is Too Have Me And My Brother Be Champions Of  
Boxing Since When He Was My Age He Couldnt Box So His Dream Is To Have  
My Brother And I Box I Said So He Would Do Anything To Have The Two Of  
You In The Boxing Ring Carlos Said Yeah But I Think My Brother Is Going  
To Be Boxing Tonight So Im Gonna Watch Him You Can Come With Me If You   
Want Too I Said Sure! Carlos Said Okay So Then At 7:00 We Went To Go   
Watch His Brother Box And When We Got To The Boxing Place We Met Up  
With Migule And Alex And Carlos Said Are You Ready To Do This Alex Said  
Yeah Are You You Didnt Really Get A Whole Lot Of Time To Train Like Me  
Carlos Said Yeah I know That Why Im Gonna Set This One Out So I Can Get  
More Training Alex Said Okay Carlos Said Well Have A Good Fight Alex  
Said Thanks And Then Alex Left With Migule To Go Get Ready To Go In  
The Ring While Yolanda Was In The Crowd Waiting For Alex To Come Out.  
Carlos Went Up To Yolanda And Said Im Sorry About The Other Night I   
Had No-Idea You Were Telling The Thurth. Yolanda Said Its Okay No Hard  
Feelings Carlos Said This Is Accalia Martinez Yolanda Said Hi I Said Hi  
Yolanda Said You Guys Can Sit Here With Me And Migule Will Probably Be  
Coming Back Carlos Said Okay So We Sat There And Alex Came Out And We   
Watched Him Fight And Then It Got Over And Then Everyone Went Home   
Expect For Me And Carlos Stayed After For A Little Bit So Carlos Could  
Talk TO Alex And Then The 3 Of Us Left. TO BE CONUTINED!  
  
~Please Write A Review And If You Would Like Me To Conutined Please Say  
So In The Review Thanks~ 


	2. The Crow 3

THE CROW PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and   
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station  
  
Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your   
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left  
  
The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss   
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash   
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back   
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up   
  
After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which   
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i   
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"  
  
So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went   
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the   
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned   
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means  
  
THE END!  
  



	3. The Crow 3

THE CROW PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and   
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station  
  
Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your   
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left  
  
The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss   
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash   
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back   
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up   
  
After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which   
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i   
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"  
  
So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went   
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the   
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned   
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means  
  
THE END!  
  



	4. The Crow 3

THE CROW PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and   
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station  
  
Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your   
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left  
  
The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss   
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash   
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back   
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up   
  
After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which   
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i   
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"  
  
So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went   
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the   
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned   
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means  
  
THE END!  
  



	5. The Crow 3

THE CROW PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and   
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station  
  
Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your   
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left  
  
The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss   
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash   
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back   
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up   
  
After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which   
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i   
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"  
  
So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went   
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the   
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned   
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means  
  
THE END!  
  



	6. The Crow 3

THE CROW PART 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sara grew up over the years and she came to find out Ash never did really leave the city of  
angels but that he always around his son and wife's grave stone so with sara knowing this she  
always went to their graves to see how ash was doing but one day she went to the grave site and  
saw that ash's wife and son's grave was missing so that night she went back to the grave site and  
told ash about it and ash then came in raged that someone took his wife and child's grave so he  
asked sara if she saw anyone around the graves and sara said "no i didnt i just stopped by to see  
what you were up too and i noticed that they were both gone" ash said "okay call the cops and   
tell them what happened and while you are doing that i will go out and find the other guys that  
took the graves" Sara said "okay just be careful" ash said " i will" and he flew into the night  
then sara got back on her bike and roded to the police station  
  
Mean While ash is flying threw the air looking for the guys that sole the two graves and he came  
unpond a roof with a glass window that was a little cracked so he could hear what was going on  
and the guys inside said "this will get ash back for killing our people and another person said "  
thats right this will show him he cant just go off killing our people whenever he is mad" and  
another guy said " But yeah boss doesnt he have a right to kill our people and be mean i mean our  
people did kill his wife and son first" and the boss said " ah ah shutup you dont know what your   
talking about" and the boss said " Better yet so he doesnt go against us and try to run to the  
police just kill him Now" so the other guys killed him and then the boss said "Now go and do  
something with the body and then go wait in the car but make sure you keep a look out and i will  
be out there in a min" so they left  
  
The boss was checking the place to make sure he got everything out of the building when all of  
the sudden ash crashing down from the window and ash said " oh leaving so soon" and the boss   
turned around and said "your supposed to be dead" ash said " Oh really" and then the boss was  
gonna pull a gun out of his shirt when ash killed him and he dropped to the ground dead and ash   
said "oh well i guess your just to slow huh" and then he waited until the other guys came back   
inside to the building and ash said "where is the grave stones at" the guys told him and then ash  
tied them up and put tape over their mouths and then spashed gas all over and then he set the  
place on fire and then ash flew out of the building and then the building blew up   
  
After someone called the fire department to report a fire they were to crows in the groud one was  
made of out of blood and the other one was made out of fire and one of the fire fighters which   
was new said "whats with the crows there's one in here that's made out of blood and there one   
outside the door which is made out of fire and the fire fighterthat knew about all of the murders  
said "There was a killer here in this city two years ago but he came back two years as a crow and  
the fire fighter said "so he died 3 years ago and he returned to this city 2 years ago as a crow  
and the old fire fighter said " yep" the new fire fighter said "yeah right and you think i   
actully believe that pigs can fly right" the old fire fighter said " okay dont believe me" ash  
turned back into a person and took the car that the grave stones were in and he parked the car  
behided the place were the grave stones were at and then he turned back into a crow and he flew  
up in a tree what was happening and the police were still there so ash called down to sara and to  
come behind the place were the grave stones were at so sara came behind it and ash met her there  
and he said i have the grave stones now so i can put them back in there places ash said "Can you  
please tell the police to go to this address and they will find the fire fighters and sara said"  
yeah i will"  
  
So she did and the police said well we have to get our job here 1st and sara said "But they need  
you there and the police said who is they and sara said " the fire fighters" they said "okay well  
lets go check it out and i guess we can come back and finsh this up later so they left and went   
to were the fire fighters were and then ash turned into a human again and sara and him put the   
grave stones back in there place and then ash said "thanks sara for telling me sooner i could of  
found out but it would of probably been too late so thanks again and sara said your welcome im  
just glad them back and ash said "so am i" and then sara left and went back home and ash turned   
back into a crow again and the police came back and they said wow the graves stones arent missing  
anymore and another police man said "yeah they arent but that girl is missing now and the other  
police said no she's probably not missing she probably just went home and another police said  
"yeah that's probably true so now let's leave" and the other police said "yeah let's do we can  
all go get some dounts and then they everybody said "yeah let's go get some dounts cause im  
hungry so they went to get some dounts then the story ended so that means  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
